


Quiet Mornings Shared

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: There's one thing Obi-Wan loves to see....





	Quiet Mornings Shared

Obi-Wan had, over the years, seen his lover in many states of dress and undress, wakefulness and sleepiness. Nothing ever failed to make him thankful for slow, quiet mornings as when Qui-Gon was being slow to fully awaken, his hair in disarray from the loose braid or pony tail of the night. Obi-Wan could stare at him like that forever… or he might, if it didn't always start his libido moving again.

Kisses along the throat, stray hairs in the way, and a gentle push back into the pillows would follow, letting them enjoy the quiet loving with gentle care.


End file.
